ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura Ootsutsuki (Earth-2356)
Asura Ootsutsuki was a male Force-sensitive Human hybrid and the younger son of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Though not the obvious choice to most, he would go on to inherit his father's teachings in the Living Force, and as a result, would have to clash bitterly against his elder brother Indra. Asura is also credited with being the progenitor of both the Jedi Order and the Order of the Whills. Biography Early life Asura's birth came with problems, which led to the untimely passing of his mother. Despite this loss, Asura's childhood was peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his father, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, and brother, Indra, or playing with the children of a village that lived in the Wellspring of Life. When old enough, the two began studying the Living Force under their father in the hopes of one of them becoming the great sage's successor. As a child, Asura lived in the shadow of his genius older brother Indra. Having displayed no natural talent himself, Asura came to realize the value of others and the power of the friends and allies he made. Eventually, he awakened his own Force power which equalled Indra's own. Despite still admiring his brother's talents, he grew concerned for Indra as he continued to mysteriously grow colder and more distant to others. Mission to succession One day, Hagoromo decided to send the two brothers on separate missions of restoration on damaged lands as test to determine which of them would be the successor to the Living Force. Along the way, Asura was accompanied by Taiso, a fellow inhabitant of the Wellspring who previously was helped by Asura after he was imprisoned by Indra for breaking a law for the sake of his ill mother. Eventually, their journey through a harsh wasteland found a small and mysteriously thriving village, where Asura sensed the presence of the God Tree. They were immediately met with hostility from the villagers due to recent robberies from travellers, but Asura quickly earned their trust when he healed a girl named Kanna. As Asura went to investigate the village, he found that the main hill was sealed off and guarded. He was then asked by Kanna to help heal her mother, who along with many in the village had been struck by a strange illness. While examining the mother, he noticed small roots appearing on her and a strong chakra presence. Certain that the God Tree was involved, Asura and his two friends knocked out the guards and found a small cave that lead to the inside of the God Tree. Learning that it was the presence of the God Tree saplings that was making the land lush while simultaneously making the people sick from eat of its nutrients, Taiso and Asura approached the village elder. Already having realised the truth of the God Tree, the elder regretfully declined Asura's request to destroy the saplings, noting their people had already lost so many before the sapling's emergence due to the barren land's nature. While Taiso wanted to give up and head back home, Asura deciding the only way to help the people was to provide them with another water source they could rely on. Against Taiso's protesting, Asura began working tirelessly for weeks digging a well, which Taiso ultimately began helping with. Eventually, inspired by his selfless actions, the villagers decided to help him dig. During that time, he began teaching them about the Living Force, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally struck water, allowing a huge lake to fill beside the village. Happy of their efforts, the villagers proudly burnt down the God Tree saplings, and sick people began to heal from the fresh water and ways of the Living Force. With his job complete, Taiso and Asura returned home, with many of the villagers wishing to come with him to see where the Force originated. Upon returning home, Asura met with his father and elder brother, the latter of which had already completed his mission months ago. Ultimately, Hagoromo chose Asura after seeing how each brother carried out the mission. While Asura insisted that Indra was the obvious choice due to his superior Force power, Hagoromo made note that through the methods Indra used in completing his mission, he inadvertently caused the village's destruction by leaving them aimless and selfish. The following night, Hagoromo passed on his position as the leader of the Living Force to Asura, asking him to reach out to Indra and help him regain his compassion. As everyone began to celebrate Asura's success, Indra, jealous of his brother and corrupted by the dark side of the Force, killed his two best friends in order to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan, attacked the village and chose to fight Asura for the title of successor while also seeking revenge on his father and brother for denying him his birthright. Asura pleaded for Indra to reconsider, but his words fell on deaf ears, since Indra sternly believed that power and force were the only true means to ensure peace and order were obtained. As Indra began attacking the citizens, Asura awoke his Six Paths Force and was able to fend off Indra's attack. Realising this fight was inevitable, Hagoromo instructed the villagers to pass on their midi-chlorians to Asura, allowing his power to fully mature. Using his new power, Asura was able to defeat Indra, who fled in anger while vowing to destroy the Living Force and his younger brother as well. Several years passed and Asura married Kanna, with whom he had two sons and a daughter. When Hagoromo was on his deathbed, he informed his son about a final meeting with Indra, who vowed to undo all his father's work, even in a following life. Asura comforted his father and vowed to reincarnate with Indra to continue their feud, as he hoped they would one day find a peaceful resolution. Legacy After Asura and Indra died, the descendants of both brothers continued this feud for centuries to come. Indra's eventual descendants — the Sith — would feud with Asura's eventual descendants — the Jedi. Neither order knew why or how their hatred of the other came to be. Though his body was destroyed, Asura's midi-chlorians would continue to exist. The Force reincarnated his sensitiveness into various individuals throughout galactic history. During the Warring States Period, Hashirama Senju, was his reincarnation. Hashirama possessed what the the Jedi Order called the Will of Fire, which many people believed in. With the help of Madara Uchiha, the reincarnation of Indra at the time, Hashirama created the Jedi Order, and helped set up the Jedi system. However, Madara would defect, seeking the dark side of the Force as Darth Revan, and founded the Sith Order, and resumed his conflict with Hashirama. When Hashirama and Madara died, the transmigration cycle resumed. Anakin Skywalker became the next inheritor of Indra's Force and will, with only his son, Luke, inheriting Asura's Force and will decades later. Ultimately, Luke managed to succeed in Asura's final goal which all other reincarnations failed at: end the rift between the two lines of the reincarnated brothers. Luke achieved this after defeating his father as Darth Vader, who then finally accepted the light side of the Force and killed Darth Sidious, albeit at the cost of his own life. Asura's ideals enabled his father to realize a new possibility for the galaxy. Hagoromo created the nine Bijuu by using the Creation of All Things Technique to separate the Ten-Tails' midi-chlorians. He gave each of them names, in the hopes that when the time came, they would be reunited as a single but different entity, and that at that time, a person would appear who would show them what true power is. When Luke befriended them hundreds of millennia later, the beasts came to believe that Luke was this person. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Asura_%C5%8Ctsutsuki Category:Earth-2356